


Need

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Leonard was losing his mind.  It was, of course, entirely Jim's fault.





	

Leonard was losing his mind. It was, of course, entirely Jim's fault.

Jim was straddling Leonard's thighs and pressing himself against Leonard's ass, though frustratingly not yet pushing inside. Leonard was more than ready and his own cock was trapped beneath his prone body, straining against the soft sheets below in a manner that didn't even begin to offer enough desperately needed stimulation.

Leonard moaned and shifted as much as Jim's weight would allow, reaching back and gripping Jim's ass. He could feel Jim's skin dimpling beneath the force of his demanding fingers as he pulled Jim even further against himself and felt Jim's length press against his crack in a firm promise. 

Jim exhaled sharply with a noise that was half grunt and half laugh and dropped the hand that had been tangled in Leonard's hair to rest on Leonard's shoulder, squeezing tightly in response.

″Patience is a virtue, Bones.″

″So is getting the fuck on with it, choirboy.″ Leonard couldn't keep his need from bleeding through into his voice and knew that Jim had picked up on it when he felt Jim's weight shift and felt a kiss pressed to his back just below his neck. Leonard released his breath in a rush of air as a new warmth suffused his limbs, loosening his joints and soothing tense muscles, though not lessening his body's cries for _more more more_. 

Jim's mouth traveled to the shoulder opposite his hand and pressed another kiss there, lips lingering against the skin and causing a tremor to run through Leonard's body. How could Jim manipulate his body so skillfully time after time? And how could he possibly keep loving this man more and more with each day? 

After a moment of stillness, Leonard heard Jim breathe in deeply and knew Jim was inhaling his scent, and, sweet heaven, that realization just- ″God, Jim. Please. Please, I need-″

″I know, Bones. Me too.″

Jim shifted and Leonard momentarily mourned the space between their bodies until he felt the hard press of Jim against him, slowly pushing in and in and _ohgodyes!_

Jim then leaned down, once again covering Leonard's body with his own, and pressed his face to Leonard's neck, panting breaths tickling the soft flesh there. ″Anything you need, Bones.″ Jim's voice was hoarse and broken, whispering against Leonard's ear. ″Anything.″

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a jim_and_bones prompt that, unfortunately, I have lost track of.


End file.
